


Karasuno photo album

by Neko236



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko236/pseuds/Neko236
Summary: After practice Noya suggested that the team should play kings game.





	Karasuno photo album

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you will enjoy the story. Don't mind the typos and grammar, please.

After practice Noya suggested that the team should play kings game. Almost everyone agreed except Tsukishima who wanted to go home and just listen to music in his cosy bed.  
Nishinoya was desperately trying to convince him. “Come on Tsukishima. It won’t hurt. I promise."

“No, I am going straight home.” 

“Tsuki it will be amusing. We could make fun of them if you play.” Yamaguchi added with a wink.

“Hmm…. OK, but I am not doing anything that I find too stupid”

“Hurray! We can all play!” Hinata shouted excitedly. 

“Rules are simple. You pull a stick - if you are king you give orders to random numbers from 1 to 14, if your number is chosen then you should do the command that the king has said.” Noya explained.

“OK!” The other team members responded.

“Let begin. Everyone pulled out a stick.” *pulling sound* 

“Yes I am the king.” Hinata shouted.

“So what should we do, King?” Noya asked with mischievous spark in his eyes.

“Let me think…” Everyone started to panic because they didn’t have the slightest idea about what was going in Hinata's head.  
“Number eight…no ten should revive a 5 balls from number seven.”

Noya, Tsukishima and Tanaka burst out laughing, Kageyama face palmed himself while the other sighted in relief.

“LOL, I knew that you are volleyball dork, but that is too much.”

“Don’t be like that Tsukishima. *laugh* He is just a bit…”

“A bit?” Hinata asked while looking to Tanaka.

“Dumb-ass.” 

“SHUT UP KAGEYAMA! YOU ARE THE DUMB-ASS HERE!” Hinata screeched. Between the two boys started a glaring contest.

“So who is going to do some more practice?” Ennoshita asked. 

“I am ten.”

“So Suga-san is receiving…”

“My balls.” added Daichi.

Loud laughters could be heard coming from the gym. Now almost everyone was on the floor with teary eyes. Daichi face was red as tomato.

“I…didn’t mean it like that guys!”

“No problem Dai. I will receive your balls with pleasure.” Suga giggled and Daichi face grew even redder than before.

In about two minutes they were done and another round begin.  
*pulling sound*

“I am the king” 

“So what should we do Yamaguchi?” Everyone looked at him waiting for the command. Knowing Yama personality it wouldn’t be too bad.  
The sudden attention embarrassed the freckled boy making him muffled. “Number… three should… hug eleven.”

“Not bad. Who is three and eleven?” Tanaka asked.

The room grew quieter. Deadly stares were piercing Yamaguchi.

“I am not going to hug the King.”

“Come on Tsukishima friendly hug won’t kill you.” Suga tried to calm him.

“Kageyama you will do it, won’t you?” Hinata asked with smile on his face.  
No answer…

“Kageyama!”

“Yamaguchi you killed him.” Tanaka joked.

“I…didn’t mean to.” 

“Kageyama! Idiot!”

“You are the idiot, idiot.”

“I am not the idiot who don’t want to hug a teammate.” Kageyama pouted at his words.

“YOU FUCKING POUTED!”

“NO I DIDN’T!”

“YES YOU DID!”

“NO I DID NOT!”

“Don’t quarrel! It’s just a game.” Daichi step in. “It won’t kill you if you hug each other” 

“OkIwdt”

“I didn’t hear you Kageyama” Hinata teased him.

“Ok. I willdoit.”

“What?”

“I WILL FUCKING DO IT DUMP-ASS!” Hinata was literary knocked down from his loud voice.

“I don’t care what he says. I am not hugging him.”

“Don’t be like that Tsukishima.” Tanaka said.

“Please, Tsuki.”

“NO!”

"Tsuki!!! We are team we should do things together.”

“I said that I am not doing stupid things.”

“Tsuki…” Yama was so cute begging like a small fluffy puppy with freckles.

“Oh…Fine I will do it. But…” He lower his head little to Yamaguchi’s ear and whisper something making the freckles dance onto his hot red face.  
“Deal?” Yama simply nodded.

“Hey, Bakageyama. What did he say?”

“No idea”

Suga pulled Daichi and whispered. “We shouldn’t let this pervert near our baby crow, Daichi.”

“Weren’t you the one that wanted to play with my balls?”

“I didn’t mean any harm then” 

“Neither Tsukishima. Maybe?” They continue their whispering conversation.

“Hey, Noya do you know what are Daichi and Suga talking about?”

“Babies and balls.”

“Is Suga pregnant?”

“No, Tanaka. We are men we cannot give a birth. They are only joking.”

“Hmm…I suppose.”

Hinata and Yamaguchi walked to them while pulling Kageyama and Tsukishima.

“They are ready.” Hinata smiled.

Yama looked up to Tsukishima with guilty eyes. “Sorry, Tsuki.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi!”

Another muttered “Sorry, Tsuki.” followed.

The hug started. It was the slowest thing that you could see. Both their expression showing disgust. They finally were close enough to be called hug. *Click* Sound of camera. They furious turn to the sound seeing Hinata with his phone. He started laughing then running. Running for his life. The other team members try to help, taking the phone from him and giving it to one another. Shortly, a relay race began and two beasts were chasing them.

After hour of running around the gym the beasts were too tired to thing about the photo.

“Another round?” Noya jumped excitedly around them.

“We think we play enough.” Everyone stated together. Some tired from the running, other too embarrassed to continue.

“I will be the last, please.” Nobody could resist the begging of Noya it was so rarely. 

“Come on guys we never get occasions like that.” Asahi tried to persuade them.

“Fine. Team, one last game” Daichi spoke “But this time the king will give three commands.”

“But why?” came from Tsukishima.

“Because I am the captain and I say so.”

“Not the best reasoning.”

“Suga…You know that it will be funnier that way”

Again they went to the sticks. *pulling sound*

“I AM THE KING!” Noya shouted.

“Oh, boy. It will be bad.”

“Weren’t you the one who suggested for three commands? Don’t complains!”

“Suga, you are too harsh.”

The whole team looked to Noya. What would he be plotting under his mischievous eyes and dorky smirk?

“Firstly, number one should pose like a cat while number eleven take a photo of it.”

And from today onward the club had a photo taken by Daichi with Asahi posing like cat on it.

“Secondly, three should carry nine like a princess.”

Third photo taken showing Shimizu carrying Yachi. They all almost melted from the cuteness. 

“Finally, six should French kiss four.”

“Noya that’s too much.” Daichi complained. 

“Nobody will die from kiss!” He replayed.

Tanaka stood up, screamed I am a man and launch deep, sloppy kiss on Ennoshita. *Click* The kiss was followed by fist. *Click* Two new photos. 

“TANAKA I AM FOURTHEEN AND WHO THE FUCK CONTINUES TO TAKE PHOTOS!”

Suga quickly hid himself behind Daichi.

“This is enough. Come on guys go home.” The team captain said while trying to hide his precious wife from a salty child.

This was the day that Karasuno (mostly embarrassing) photo album was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know the real name of the 'kings' game? I played it like little but forgot the name.


End file.
